


Here's to the Night

by alterai



Series: Convergence [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alterai/pseuds/alterai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feilong is in Washington, D.C. for business (of a shady nature, of course). He meets up with his favorite Rat. A bit of mischief ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanld](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kanld).



The early morning D.C. air was cool and fresh, devoid of the various and sundry pollutants from the congested morning commute traffic that would clog the air later. It was still mostly dark at this hour, the inky indigo-black of what’s left of the night broken only by the yellowish hue of numerous streetlamps, the occasional fluorescent office light of a workaholic, and the dim flicker of a lit cigarette on the rooftop of the 5-star Willard International hotel.   
  
Feilong stood looking out over the low-lying D.C. skyline. He took a long drag from the cigarette he held and flicked the ash off the edge of the balcony. If he squinted hard enough, he could just make out the pale glow of the Capitol building in the distance.  
  
Everything was quiet, almost too quiet, he mused. In its own way, and despite the complex machinations inherent in the political scene of the nation’s capital, D.C. at night was more peaceful than the 24/7 hustle and bustle of Hong Kong.   
  
The hollow metallic clang of the rooftop exit door swinging shut behind him alerted him to Alex’s return. Turning, Feilong sauntered back to the cushiony, top-quality, but now no longer pristinely white mattress they’d managed to drag up from their hotel room downstairs earlier and waited for Alex to join him there with the ice bucket and champagne he’d went down to fetch.   
  
Their little circumvention of the hotel’s guest policy – “Access to roof is strictly forbidden except in case of emergencies” – almost certainly bordered on illegal, as was Alex’s tampering with the hotel alarm system that had gained them entry unnoticed. But since when had he or Alex let that stop either of them?  
  
A slow smile stretched on his face as he lounged back on the mattress and watched Alex approach. Alex matched his lazy smirk with one of his own. Coming close and setting down the ice bucket, Alex shrugged off the plush white robe he’d temporarily donned for his brief excursion downstairs. As he bent down to retrieve the champagne bottle and glasses, Alex wrinkled his nose at the scent of smoke permeating the air.   
  
“I wish you wouldn’t,” He frowned at Feilong, annoyance obvious in his voice.   
  
Feilong’s only response was a low chuckle, but after a few more puffs for sheer obstinacy he reached over and ground out the cigarette on the ground.   
  
He accepted the glass of bubbly he was handed and slid over so Alex could sit down next to him.   
  
Feilong hooked an arm over Alex’s shoulder and pulled him back to lean against him. They fit snuggly together, front to back, skin to skin. Nuzzling Alex’s neck, he coaxed a faint sigh of pleasure from the other man.   
  
The soft sound escaped quietly into the surroundings, but Feilong didn’t really mind. It was a comfortable sort of silence. Just the two of them, sipping champagne, soaking up each other’s company, and waiting for the sunrise. 


End file.
